


Playtime

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom!carol, top!therese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Carol is stressed, Therese wants to help.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Playtime

“Agh! God _damnit!”_

Therese jolted, looking up from her book to see her girlfriend bustle about the apartment, stressed.

“Carol?”

“Not now, angel. I’ve got to get going,” Carol said hastily, grabbing one of Therese’s purses without realizing it and shoving in her things.

“Where?”

“I’ve got to pick up Rindy. Harge was supposed to -the _bastard-_ but he just texted me he needs to be in the office for some last-minute meeting. As if _business_ is more important than our daughter.”

“So you’re dropping Rinds off at Harge’s... and then you’re coming back?”

“No, Abby needs me at the shop right after. There was a filing mistake with an order going out tomorrow done by the new kid we hired. We have to get it done, I don’t know how long it’ll be until I get home.”

“Alright,” Therese said in her usual agreeable tone. Carol was preoccupied, muttering about her keys or wallet or something, and didn’t notice Therese shuffling over from the couch to her. She was sitting on the small seat by the door, frowning at the floor and smashing her feet in her shoes.

Therese silently appeared in front of her and tilted Carol’s head up with a finger to look at her, where she met stormy blue eyes.

“Hey you, still with me?” Therese asked playfully. Carol couldn’t see her lover past her own thoughts for a moment, but then the green eyes returned to her and she sighed with a weak smile.

“Of course, angel. I’m sorry, don’t wait up for me,” Carol muttered. Therese chuckled.

“Nonsense. I always do.”

The brunette leaned down, towering over Carol, and kissing her slowly and softly for a moment. Carol’s shoulders eased, and her fingers grasped Therese’s arm.

Therese pulled away, proud of herself for making Carol look so dazed, before she said,

“Promise me you’ll drive safe?”

Carol nodded and stood up with a regained energy, kissed Therese again, and then hurried out the door. The brunette watched her go, mildly amused at the crazy curls in her hair and the lack of effort put in her outfit; so unlike Carol. She decided she _would_ wait up for her, with a surprise to maybe ease her stress.

* * *

When Carol got home, her feet were killing her. She’d been impatiently waiting for Harge to get home so Rindy wouldn’t be alone and gotten late to the shop, then was lectured by Abby and then wracked her brain over the job that she thought she knew how to do.

It was nearing 11pm and she assumed Therese was probably sleeping. She always said she would stay awake, but often Carol found her tuckered out on the couch, the TV still on. 

Surprisingly, the house was entirely dark when she got there. She made her way in the darkness, staying quiet as to not waken Therese who was surely sleeping in their bed. 

As she opened the bedroom door, however, she was met with a surprising sight. Therese sat at the foot of the bed, legs stretched out in front of her, wearing a thin, dark green silk robe. Her hair was down and she looked wide awake. 

“Therese?” Carol asked, startled.

“Hi, Carol. How was work?” she was feigning innocence, while Carol’s eyes were immediately drawn to the smooth, soft legs that were exposed in the dim yellow light of their bedroom. 

“Uh, fine?” 

Therese smirked. Usually their roles were switched; Carol in control, orderly and immaculate, while Therese was usually the one flustered, out of control, trying to focus. 

“Angel, what’s all this?” 

“I told you; I was going to wait up for you,” Therese smirked as Carol cautiously closed the door behind her. 

“Yes but this is a lot more than just... waiting up.”

“Oh, obviously.” Therese stood up and walked closer to Carol, green eyes smouldering. “I wanted to give you a little more attention... and maybe play with some more toys? If you’re up for it. We haven’t played with them in such a _long_ time, don’t you think?”

Carol felt heat rush from her face all the way down to the pit of her stomach, settling in a lava-like consistency, slow and rumbling. 

“I- well, I mean, I don’t know-”

Therese blinked, seeing that she overstepped, and her gaze fell to the floor.

“Of course, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Carol. I just thought- well you were so stressed and tired, maybe this would help.”

Carol reached for Therese’s hands, holding them gingerly.

“Oh, no. No no, angel. It’s not that, _never_ that. I’d _love_ to- but I don’t know if I have any strength tonight to... _play_ with anything. I’m so exhausted.”

Therese frowned a little before her face split into a grin.

“Oh, but, baby, don’t you get it? You wouldn’t be the one playing... _I_ wanted to play with _you.”_

Therese undid the ties of her robe, revealing a sheer, black lace bra that set something ablaze inside Carol. She then pulled Carol’s hands to hook around her waist, pushing the robe far enough to the sides to reveal a thick, black strap-on harnessed proudly at the junction of Therese’s milky thighs. 

Carol’s mouth went dry and her brunette love pushed up on her toes to kiss Carol’s jawline.

“Only if you’re up for it, Ms. Ross,” Therese rumbled seductively, her deft fingers working at the button on Carol’s jeans. 

She pulled back to glance at Carol’s dazed look, not unlike the one from before and the blonde groaned softly as Therese smoothed her hands over her abdomen.

“Yes... _yes_ , please,” Carol whispered. She felt her usually dominant habits crumble at the sight of those dimples, ready to give herself up to Therese.

“Just relax,” Therese said softly. “Let me do the work tonight, baby girl.”

Carol whimpered as lips attacked her neck, unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it off of her shoulders, letting the fabric flutter to the floor. Therese worked Carol’s jeans off of her long legs, along with her socks, leaving her standing in her underwear. 

Carol was about to reach behind her and undo her bra, but she was stopped.

“Nuh-uh, _I’m_ doing the work,” she said with a harsher bite to her voice. “Lie on the bed, baby.”

Carol felt a surge of arousal shoot through her at her lovely angel, her darling Therese, being so wonderfully in charge. Feeling limp, she did as she was told, settling on the edge of the bed, hands at her sides.

Therese stood in front of her and Carol couldn’t tear her gaze away from the cock just inches away from her. To think of Therese using it on her, fucking her, made her feel dizzy.

A finger tapped her knee. “Spread.”

Carol realized she’d been clenching her knees together hard enough to have her legs trembling in anticipation. 

As she spread her legs, Therese’s hand cupped the back of her neck, kissing her and easing her down to lie on her back as well.

“Good girl,” she whispered as Carol’s head landed on the sheets. The blonde gasped a little at the praise and felt another jolt of arousal go through her body, landing in a pool between her legs.

“Tsk, what’s this? Someone seems to be enjoying herself,” Therese’s fingers trailed up her thighs and rubbed at the wet spot on Carol’s panties. She groaned and her hips lifted up in response.

“Stay down and don’t move, there’s a good girl,” Therese commanded, lowering herself to her knees in front of Carol. “Let me have a taste.”

Carol squirmed but didn’t move further, breathing heavily, sweat collecting on her skin.

Therese pressed the flat of her tongue right against Carol’s cunt, soaking the wet spot even further and her lover cried out audibly. The sound made Therese hungry with need and she yanked Carol’s underwear down, immediately pressing her tongue to her clit.

Carol saw stars as Therese attacked her cunt without holding back. She went from breathing rapidly to holding her breath, clawing at the sheets and tossing her head. 

Therese gripped Carol’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises and kept exploring her lover, dipping inside briefly but never enough to give Carol any satisfaction. 

She kept going back to pressing her tongue against her lovely little clit and would watch with aroused amusement as Carol would begin gasping at the contact without the friction. 

Carol started moving her hips, feeling hot at the feeling of Therese’s tongue against her but needing movement of some kind. A sharp slap to the side of her ass made her still and she looked down to meet Therese’s eyes, fiery and wild with need.

“What did I say?” Therese growled against Carol’s skin, making her shiver.

“D-don’t move,” Carol responded obediently, forcing her hips to still, but her legs were still trembling uncontrollably.

“Exactly. Do as I say and I might just let you cum, okay baby?”

Carol nodded hastily, wanting to feel Therese against her again. This time Therese pressed two fingers inside, sliding into her cunt easily with her collected arousal.

“Oh! O- _oh,_ Therese,” Carol cried out.

“That feel good, baby?”

“Yes, yes, _yes. Please._ Please don’t stop.”

Therese worked up a pace slowly, her palm pressing against Carol’s clit with every thrust. She curled her fingers _just so_ and Carol nearly screamed.

Not relenting, Therese picked up the speed, moving her body up to bite and lick at Carol’s lovely neck, listening to the whimpers and grunts coming from the blonde as she fucked her with her fingers. 

Carol’s body began to tremble and stiffen, and Therese worked her hand harder, pressing deeper and harder and faster, _faster, faster._

Carol’s body seized up, hips lifting off the bed with her arms thrown around Therese’s form to have something to hold onto. She trembled and shook, crying out Therese’s name.

Therese cooed in her ear words of praise and approval as Carol’s breathing evened out again. The blonde’s body was covered in sweat and Therese didn’t remove her fingers as Carol’s arms felt limp by her head, catching her breath.

Therese watched her girlfriend with an adoring look in her eyes; the way her throat was gasping for air, her blonde curls damp and spread out on the sheets.

As Carol came to, she noted the brunette still had her fingers inside that slowly began curling inside her again, making small movements that sent shivers through Carol’s body.

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” Therese said. Her thumb swirled around Carol’s sensitive clit, making her tense. 

She then pulled out her fingers and ordered Carol to go up further on the bed. Weakly, the blonde shuffled backwards until her head met her pillows. Therese followed shortly behind, pressing her warm body against Carol’s and pinning her wrists by her head. 

Her mouth found Carol’s and their tongues met in a feverish dance. Carol could taste herself on Therese’s tongue and she whimpered pathetically at the feeling, feeling hopelessly and deliciously submissive.

Therese hands moved down to unclasp Carol’s bra, working it off her hastily before latching her lips around an aching pink nipple. Gasping at teeth pulling at the sensitive nub, Carol’s eyes fluttered shut. She felt Therese press against her hot cunt, the plastic of the dildo easily coated in her cum

“Oh, dear god, please, Therese,” Carol begged. Therese let her nipple go with a _pop_ and looked up.

“What was that?”

“Please, please... fuck me.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you baby?”

“Yes, please.”

Therese shifted her hips so the cock rubbed playfully against Carol’s cunt.

“Why would I do that, hm? Do you even deserve to be fucked?”

“Oh, oh _god... ah, y-yes._ Yes,” Carol babbled.

“Why? Tell me.”

“B-because I’ve been a good girl,” she whimpered, eyes screwed shut. “Please, I need you to fuck me, Therese. I’ve been _so good.”_

_“_ Open your eyes, Carol. Look at me.”

Carol looked down at Therese pleadingly. The brunette had a smug look on her face, but her eyes were soft. A hand rubbed lovingly against Carol’s hips and she smiled.

“I guess I could indulge you this one time, since you _have_ been so good for me all night,” Therese said, kissing Carol’s breast.

With one swift motion, Therese pressed the cock inside, easily welcomed by Carol’s warm cunt. Both women gasped and Carol’s fingers grabbed at Therese’s back, nails digging in.

“Please...”

Therese didn’t hesitate, setting up an animalistic pace that had Carol’s head thrown back. Her youthful, agile hips spiked Carol’s arousal like never before and every time Therese thrust inside, she saw white before her eyes.

Her mouth was hanging open, Therese’s lips sucking bruises along her collar bone. 

Long fingers wormed their way between their two bodies and Therese pressed two fingertips against Carol’s clit. Therese pressed diligently, circling around the nub, Carol’s entire cunt slick with arousal. 

“God, angel, I’m so c-close,” Carol managed to gasp out. Her hand suddenly flew down and held Therese’s wrist in a death grip, pressing up against her clit. “J-just like that- h-hold it just like _that.._ I-I’m..”

Therese bit into Carol’s shoulder as she came, working shudder after shudder out of her body, thrusting deeply and staying inside as Carol convulsed, her head pressed sideways against the pillow. biting into the fabric. Her face was contorted in the most beautiful way, eyebrows furrowed and raised, eyes shut and cheeks a rosy pink. 

When Carol’s body slumped against the sheets, Therese made to move out of her gently to let her catch her breath and then eventually for the two of them to fall asleep, but Carol had other plans. She moved with Therese, keeping the strap deep inside and pushed Therese onto her back, straddling her.

“N-not done,” the blonde muttered. “More, please.”

“Oh? You’ve not been fucked enough then?” Therese teased, hands trailing up over Carol’s stomach and kneading her breasts. Carol shook her head, blonde waves hanging in limp curls. 

“Get to it then, baby girl,” Therese grinned, gripping Carol’s hips. “Show me how much you like to be fucked.”

“Ah! Oh, oh, god. Th-thank you,” Carol muttered, arching her back as her hips began moving against Therese’s, the cock pressing deeply inside her. It was a sight; seeing her like this, completely giving into Therese and wanting nothing more than to cum on her cock over and over and over again.

As Carol began rocking to the point where the bed was creaking, Therese had a feeling she wouldn’t be getting out of this harness anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lovely request from an anon over on my tumblr and I hope I did them proud. Thanks for coming lovelies ;)


End file.
